


Spicy Rice Cakes, Clammy Hands, and Heated cheeks

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung asks Jihoon for a dukkbokki date, and everything goes downhill (well, not everything).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Rice Cakes, Clammy Hands, and Heated cheeks

Soonyoung wiped the sweat forming on his palms, it was a cold morning in December so why was he sweating?

"Hey Jihoon, want to go eat some dukkbokki?" Soonyoung's voice quivered as he asked his fellow member. Jihoon stared at him passively, it was either he was judging Soonyoung's entire existence or did Jihoon's eyes light up for a fraction of a millisecond and then instantly disappear under this icy façade, maybe that was just Soonyoung's brain overthinking.

"Yeah, sure. Let me go change." Jihoon curtly answered and walked away. Soonyoung let out a heavy sigh, one that he didn't know he'd been holding.

He waited in their living room or more like Seungcheol's room and waited until Jihoon finished changing. He paced back and forth, contemplating wether he should sit down or not. He casually picked up his phone from his pocket and used it as a mirror. Arranging and ruffling his hair, arranging and ruffling again. Why did he feel he so ugly today?

"Yah, why are you shaking?" Seungcheol playfully teased as Soonyoung finally decided to plop down on the couch-slash-Seungcheol's bed.

"They're going out on a date." Jeonghan entered the living room and jumped on top of Seungcheol, making the leader grunt at the sudden weight. Seungcheol didn't complain though, instead he lifted Jeonghan up and settled him on top of his chest. Soonyoung watched as two of the oldest members get comfortable on the small sofa, he scrunched his face in grimace.

"Why are you two so gross?" Soonyoung muttered, the jealousy in his voice visible.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get your day." Seungcheol said as he run his hair through Jeonghan's scalp making the latter sigh in content.

"You speak as if you're fift-..." Soonyoung stopped in mid sentence as he heard a glass clink. Seokmin was washing the dishes.

"Soonyoung and Jihoon sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Seokmin sang as he swayed his butt in the kitchen. Soonyoung can imagine how wide the teasing grin on Seokmin's face must've been.

"Shut up, Seokmin. Oh my god." Soonyoung palmed his face in utter embarrassment, he heard the younger boisterously laugh. His hands were clammy and sweaty but he didn't care, he had to hide the blush creeping up his ears, painting them red. The words "kissing" and "Jihoon" should never be in a single sentence. Never. Ever.

"Hey, let's go." Soonyoung immediately stood up as he heard Jihoon's voice making the others laugh.

"A-ah, okay." He looked up, wait was that a smile on Jihoon's lips? He's been seeing lots of things lately, it's getting really scary.

"Yeah, come on. I'm hungry." Jihoon says before turning his body around to exit the dorm, Soonyoung scrambled on his feet and followed suit.

And just when they were putting on their shoes,

"Hyung? Can I come?" Soonyoung's head whipped up so fast and was met with Chan's smile, eyes full of happiness and excitement. Soonyoung warily glanced at Jihoon and he swore that he just witnessed a murderous glint flash in his eyes, Soonyoung's whole body shivered.

"Ask Soonyoung." Jihoon muttered in grit and stomped his way down the stairs.

"Y-yeah, sure." Soonyoung croaked out and put his arm around the youngest to ease the tension. He sighed, I guess you can't call this a date. Soonyoung mumbled under his breath.

-

"Hyung, I've been meaning to ask you but do you have a crush?" Soonyoung choked on the cider as Chan opened his mouth, Jihoon looked up from his bowl and then at him. Fuck, he was screwed.

"W-what?" Soonyoung asked back and quickly gazed down on the table, blood coursing up his ears and cheeks.

"It's just.. I heard the hyungs saying they're gonna help you confess, so I immediately thought that it was a love confession. Wasn't it?" Chan explained as he swallowed another rice cake. Soonyoung reached over the glass and gulped down the contents of his drink, wiped the remnants on his jacket's wrist.

"Do I know your crush?" Jihoon intervened, it was almost a whisper but they were the only ones at the store so it was audible. Soonyoung was sure his face was burning. He wanted to go hide in a hole and be buried there forever.

"Y-yes." Shit. Soonyoung cursed inside his head, he doesn't want to confess right now. Not ever. Please drop the subject. Please drop the subject. Please drop the subject.

"Is your crush pretty?" Chan asked, this kid seems to be so interested in his love life, Soonyoung wanted to shove a dukkbokki inside Chan's mouth so that he would just shut up.

"Y-yes, very pretty." Soonyoung scratched the back of his neck, his hands were starting to sweat again, inconsiderate of how icy the weather was.

"Is your crush an idol?" Jihoon muttered and Soonyoung almost didn't catch it but he did. He wished he didn't.

"Yes, an idol." Soonyoung wanted he'd faint, right then and there. This was even more embarrassing than confessing.

"Do you love your crush?" Chan smiled at him. Soonyoung wanted to shut him down but the hope and innocence in Chan's eyes was enough to melt him. Soonyoung wanted the earth to swallow his entire being.

"I LOVE HIM!" Which came out as a shout, and Soonyoung's head whipped up as he heard a metallic chair scrape on the wooden floor. He couldn't process anything but he saw Jihoon stand up, muttered a curt, "I'm going home." and walked away.

Did Jihoon just indirectly dump him? Soonyoung thought as he poked on the rice cakes with his chopsticks. No, you didn't even confess, you coward. Soonyoung sighed to himself and just shoved everything on his bowl up his mouth and down his throat. He looked at the door where Jihoon had exited, heaved a sigh and walked to the counter to ask for the bill.

"Auntie, how much?"

"Oh, your cute boyfriend already paid for it." Soonyoung's face flushed at the label but he didn't complain. Some things are better left unexplained. He smiled to himself, Jihoon is really a busan guy.

"Hyung? Why are you smiling?" Chan asked him as they walked back down the road, their boots covered with snow.

But instead of answering, Soonyoung cheekily grins and says,

"You better pay me back for ruining my date."

"What date hyung?" Soonyoung smiled and pulled Chan in for a headlock.

"It's nothing." He playfully ruffled Chan's hair making the younger, flail his arms around helplessly.

"Hyung? Hyung! Ah, I fixed my hair today!" Chan complains but the resounding laugh from his hyung made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that andromeda broadcast wherein Soonyoung shares a story of how Jihoon treated him and Chan a dukkbokki without even saying that he will.
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: LEEtheKWON


End file.
